Raven’s forbidden love
by Emo-princess957
Summary: Raven and Red-X have an encounter. She loves him, but its a forbbiden kind of love. Enjoy :)


(First fanfic. Sorry if it isn't the best. Please leave a comment after you read. Enjoy)

Raven sits on the Proof of the T-shaped tower. Unknowingly, Red-X is scaling one side of the wall. He looks up and sees her legs dangling from the tower. He tried to go around but is Raven looks down from the top she sees him. She gets up and looks down at him, staring.

"What are you doing here Red-X?" She exclaimed, obviously starting to get on edge at his sudden appearance. He looks up at her.

"I need to find something. A black book to be exact. Your black book."

"Not the one with all of my spells, is it?" She helps him into the roof. He looks down at one of the tiles.

"No, just any one of your black books will do. Empty or full of words." He looks back up at her, admiring her beautiful body as the wind catches her cloak. Raven nods and sighs.

"Fine... Any black book..." she thinks for a second. She nods to herself and looks at him "alright then.." she concentrated relatively hard. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" an empty black notebook appeared in her hands. She sighed and handed it to him.

Red-X smiled at her. "Thanks." She nods. He looks at her and rubs the back of his neck. "How do you think I could repay you?"

Raven thinks for a second. "Just bring me some tacos tomorrow night.. same time... we could eat together." She smiles not wanting to hint that she liked him just yet. It was forbidden for a hero to love a villain.

The next night as promised Red-X brought her tacos. They talk and laugh while they eat on the roof of the tower. Raven looks at him, "ya know... there's a party next week to celebrate New Years.. I uhh... I was wondering if you would be my date?" Red-X thinks for a second and nods. Raven smiles and kisses his cheek.

A week later Red-X comes by the tower to get Raven. They go down to the party. They have fun, Red-X staying undetected from the other heroes. After the night of partying he drops Raven off on the roof of the tower once again.

Raven looks at him and smiles softly "I was wondering... would you like to come inside for a bit?"

Red-X nods and smiles. They go to Raven's room. Raven sits on her bed and invites Red-X to do the same. He does and just before he could say anything, Raven kisses him. He blushes but slowly kisses back. After a while he starts to pin her to her bed. He smirks as he takes off her tight outfit and takes off his.

He slowly kisses down her body until he reaches her already wet pussy. He smirks and licks it. Raven gasps in the sudden pleasure. She slowly runs her fingers through his hair as he begins to lick her. He brings a finger to her clit and runs it softly as he slowly slides his tongue deep inside of her sensitive pussy. Raven moans in response. Red-X smirks and begins to finger her. He uses his tongue to tease her clit. She moans with pleasure as he curls his fingers up and rubs against her g-spot. She moans louder in extacy. He stops and comes up to kiss her as his already hard cock starts to prod at her entrance. She slowly wrapped her legs around him as he kissed her neck. She moans softly as he pushes his tip inside of her. He exhales with pleasure as he slowly slides the rest of his cock inside of her tight, wet, pussy. She moans and stays close to him. He slowly starts to pull out then pushes back in. He starts a pace and gradually gets faster and faster. She moans as he fucks her pussy. He kisses her and slowly runs his hands up her body and rubs her breasts. She moans already close to climax. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!" Red-X smirks and starts to go faster and hits her g-spot over and over again. She moans loud and comes all over his cock. He keeps going. Close to climax as well. He sits up and grabs her waist. "Raven.. I'm gonna cum!" They both moan as he pulls out and comes all over her torso and breasts. He pants as she smiles. She kisses him and whispers "I'll be right back." She gets up and goes to the bathroom to clean herself off. When she comes back Red-X is gone. She sees a note on her pillow.

It reads:

 _Dear Raven,_

 _Sorry I had to leave so soon. Don't worry I didn't steal anything. Trust me, we'll do this again really soon. For now, I'll be in your dreams. I love you. Meet me on the roof tomorrow night for some more fun ;)_

 _Signed,_

 _Red-X_

She smiled and got her clothes back on. She laid on her bed and hugged her pillow. Raven enjoyed this night. Even if it ment it was forbidden love.


End file.
